Dragged into my life - S1E1C1P1
by Drae6869
Summary: This is my very first fanfic and I want to make it as long and as good as possible. In this first part, it will tell story of how Drae (the main character) meets Sherlock and John. This is more of a prologue than a part one. There be a lot more Sherlock later on. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST FAN FICTION EVER! Also, can anyone decipher 10-13? It's more simple than you think :)


**Sherlock Fanfic - Trascinato nella mia vita - Dragged into my life.**

**Season 1, Episode 1, Chapter 1, Part 1.**

**Il gatto silenzioso - The silent cat.**

2:47am. Darkness surrounded the duo. Both of them walked with feathered feet - silence was their best friend. They were positioned on top of a building, spectating an ancient factory across the road. One of the two had crouched, ready to pounce. The other got into a prone position and whispered to his partner "Remember, only the bracelet. Nothing else. I'm warning you, Cat." 'Cat' nodded, indicating he understood. Unexpectedly Cat leaped onto a street lamp, he did this with ease. Cat went into his left pocket to find his 'zipper' as he calls it. Cats partner was curiously watching Cat as he did this. "Bracelet!" Cats partner shouted this louder than he intentionally meant to. "Could you be any louder, Eagle?" 'Eagle' gave Cat a glare which made Cat feel uncomfortable, as if he had offended Eagle.

Cat is Italian and grew up in Venice where he learned how to do parkour and freerun. Cat is 22 yet has the skill of an experienced freerunner who has been training for a lifetime. His face was innocent, holding two aqua eyes and a mouth that had teeth which had been straightened with the help of a few years with braces. His hair was black and had a fluffy feel to it. The hair was quite spikey - this was Cats favourite feature about himself. Cat also liked the fact that his hair always had a quiff - which most people descibed as 'sexy' which always makes Cat smile whenever he thinks about it.

Cat and Eagle were currently wearing colour coordinated clothing. Cat wore full black, which blended into the darkness, along with Eagle who also wore black. It was nothing expensive, but was definatly good for someone like Cat - easy to move in, didn't bother him, and helped him camouflage into the night. As for Eagle, you could tell by his posture that he was sophisticated. His eyes were a dark hazel, and had 'the smile of a madman' which Cat would always say - he knew it annoyed Eagle, but they would both laugh it off. Eagles hair was a dirty blonde - it was quite greasy but Eagle wasn't bothered - his appearence was the last of his worries.

Cat pounced from lampost to lampost fluently; Eagle admired this skill. Even though the gaps where small, it amazed Eagle how fast he could do it and how accurate his jumps were. Cat had always told Eagle that they were 'The perfect theiving duo', Cat being the theif who is agile, quick and has fast reactions and Eagle being the brains and lookout behind the robbery - this is how they aquired their nicknames (which they would only use during an 'assignment'.) Eagle continued to gaze at Cats talent. Cat could quickly calculate how much power he would have to put into his legs in order to reach the other lamposts, it was his speciality. Cat quickly had a look at the street that he was on. It was gloomy, yet it looked friendly, as if really kind but lazy people lived all on one street, but Cat concluded with the area being a suburban neighbourhood.

After many leaps of faith from lampost to lampost, Cat had approached the warehouse and was on the roof, ready for the action to begin The warehouse roof was destroyed - many holes were on the top of the warehouse, Cat was spoilt for choice. Cat peered inside the warehouse - it was just how he imagined. Hundreds of shelves holding cardboard boxes; filled with goodies, no doubt. Cat set up the equipment so that he could get into the warehouse silently and escape easily. The zipper was placed onto a solid material that defintely wouldn't break and could hold his body weight. Descending, Cat thought over the plan. Eagle had informed him that the bracelet is in a cardboard box in the north-west corner of the warehouse. Cat began to look around, it was dark, but light enough to know where to go.

He had made his way over to the cardboard box, taking care of how loud he was walking. It was slightly damaged but was clean - someone must've cleaned it only a few hours ago. The box was smaller than expected - Cat expected it to be as big as his head, not as small as his hand. He noticed that the box was slightly ajar, and with no hesitation opened to box.

Cat took a step back, took a deep breath and stared into the box, internally screaming with joy inside. He was paralysed with joy. Trying to stay calm, he took a step forward to gaze into the box at the wonderful treaures he had found inside. Inside was a perfectly forged golden ingot. Failing to control his curiousity, Cat picked up the ingot, which was heavier than expected. Speechless, he stared into the ingot to see a thief looking straight at him. Cat then realised the realisation of this whole scenario and began questioning himself. What on Earth was a golden ingot doing in an abandoned warehouse? Cat put the ingot down and looked inside the cardboard box which was holding the gold bar. There was a bracelet, some earring and a necklace, all made of gold. Then Cat noticed something peculiar - a note. 'Figure this one out, should be easy for you xx 10-13 haha its me! ;)'

Cat read this note over and over to himself, so many questions were running through is head. He tried to figure out what '10-13' meant, but he didn't want to, he still had an assignment to complete. He picked up the luxourious golden bracelet and placed it in his pocket. He also took an earring because he thought his mum might like it for mothers day. Everything was back to the way it was, the ingot was back in the box (unfortunatly), the box was back in its normal position and it looked as if no one had ever been here. Cat made his way to centre of the warehouse to find the rope he had descended to from his zipper. He ascended up to the roof got his zipper, putting it back in his pocket. Cat smiled with glee as he saw Eagle cheering to himself silently. Cat swiftly made his was over to Eagle. Eagle was eager to get his hands of the bracelet. "This is at least... £100" Eagle notified. "£100? That would go for way more!" Cat knew he was right but Eagle will never accept that. "Are you a retard? It's gold is... different." Cat was getting annoyed, and replied with "Look, it can go for £100 if you just say the queen touched it. Everyone likes stuff the Queens touched, especially people like you." As Cat giggled to himself, Eagle pushed Cat, as if he was starting on him or was influencing a fight "Oh, so you're going to make fun of me now?" Eagles voice was threatening. "Eagle, it's a joke, just, just give the bracelet to me, I'll sell it on ebay for atleast £200. Seriously, just say that the Queen took a piss on it and half of England will be bidding!" The two giggled quietly to themselves. Eagle leaned in for an apologetic hug, which Cat accepted. "Hey, Eagle, does '10-13' mean anything to you?" Cat asked. "Nope, I don't think so any-"

Eagle gasped and leaped back, alarmed and frozen with fear. "Cat! CAT!" Eagle pulled a dart out of Cats back. Cat was finding it hard to breathe, inhaling and exhaling slowly, hoping it would help. His eyes watered up as he felt pain rush to every inch of his body. Cat began to cry silently to himself as his companion hopeless stood and watched. Cat was loosing his hearing and eyesight, becoming more deaf as his vision became increasingly blurry and slowly getting dimmer. Eagle snatched the bracelet and whispered to his theiving partner ear "Sorry Drae, but I've got a special appointment with '10-13'" Eagle stood up, smiled to himself, turned around and went down the ladder to street level. Drae (Cat) screamed at the top of his lungs, "Matt..!" Shortly after, Drae blacked out, leaving him in the freezing cold, at 3:19am, alone in darkness, to slowly die a painful death. Drae may have been getting deafer by the second, but nothing screamed 'traitor' like what had happened to him. Matt was a traitor and there was nothing he could do.

Two voices in Draes head were arguing, very faintly, but easy to understand. "Up these ladders!" voice one said. "Fine, but if we find nothing up here we're checking the warehouse. By the looks of the place it looks run down but someone's definitely b-" voice two was cut off by voice one "Don't even start, you've done alot of that already today" voice two replied saying "How could I have possibly already-" voice one inturrupted with "Earlier?" "Graham doesn't count" voice two's voice was getting louder, as if the voices in Draes head were getting closer. "Will you ever get his name right? It's-" voice one stopped talking, as if had noticed something. "My God! Ring the ambulance, this young man has been drugged with..." Drae realised that these voices were actually people. He tried to move his muscles but he was paralysed. "Maybe he just bumped his head from all the freerunning he's been doing, look at his-" voice two has yet again been cut off by voice one. "Stop deducing! This man is in danger! He's still breathing, so there's a chance we can save him!" Voice two had given in and decided to listen to voice one, whos tone had gone softer and calmer. "The ambulance will be here shortly, I'm a doctor so I'll see what I can do for now." Voice two added "His names John, you're in good hands." Drae's hearing faded to an eerie silence, as he thought to himself who these two charaters could possibly be.


End file.
